


"You look like a dork Adrien."

by KaillintotheSky, KyeAbove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaillintotheSky/pseuds/KaillintotheSky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Aspen was gifted a special bracelet. The powers included in them brought Chat Noir's attention to her. Now it seems he may have a bit of a crush on her, and she doesn't know what to do. Being a superhero now is the least of her worries.





	1. And It Begins.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I guess so I'm Kaillin, I'm not a really great writer or anything but I'm here so why don't you give my story a shot.
> 
>  
> 
> **And this is Kaillin's minder, Kye. I'm here to make sure Kaillin doesn't kill the entire cast or something, keep the amount of unintentional Batman references to a minimum, and edit as much as Kaillin will let me which isn't much and co-write a story for a fandom I'm not even overly into, much less one I'd write a story for. This first chapter is almost all Kaillin's work, but you'll probably see more of mine pretty soon.**

Aspen stared out the large window in her bedroom, staring at the moon that had placed itself in the open sky. Chat Noir, one of Paris' heros, would be standing there within minutes, his partner Ladybug at his side. The girl sighed deeply, looking over at her friends Alya and Marinette, who were pajama-clad and playing video games, chatting happily.

"Marinette, when do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here? I've waited for a while now since the moon came up." Aspen turned around, facing her friend, who had paused the game to face her.

"Mari! Why did you pause it!" Alya protested, picking her phone up off the corner of the sectional in Aspen's room.

"Alya! Shush! Aspen, I don't know, maybe Chat Noir is out by himself." Marinette looked at Aspen, the Polynesian girl noticing Mari touch her earrings. Was she Ladybug? Possibly not. Aspen crawled to the end of her bed flung herself to the couch, wedging herself between a bunch of cold throw pillows. Moments later, a knock came on the large wooden door in the corner of the large, spacious bedroom.

"Come in!" Aspen shouted, focused on her phone, staring at the lit up call screen that popped up. The door opened, Adrien and Nino standing in the doorway, in their pyjamas. Aspen quickly swept away the call and tossed her phone onto the coffee table.

"Hey Adrien! How's it going?" She said, climbing off of the couch, her jeans tearing at the knees.

"I'm doing pretty fine, My lady." Adrien said, grabbing Aspen's hand and kissing it softly. Aspen blushed a deep red, turning away before covering her face with her sweater sleeve.

"Uh, you two can take a seat on the couch and I guess, uhm, I'll just go change..?" She said, her face becoming hot with embarrassment. Aspen darted to her bathroom, sliding the barn door shut and locking it behind her.

"Good! I was getting warm in your sweater, not to mention you smell really bad too!" The tiny kwami said, pinching her very small nose.

"Thanks a lot, Storm. I guess I have to shower then." Aspen stared at the kwami, before grabbing a towel out from the drawer of her sink and tossing it on the heated rack outside the frosted shower door. Reaching in, Aspen turned the dial, pulling back and letting water fall to the shower floor.

 "I'm so sorry guys! I really needed to wash up, sorry to keep you waiting." Aspen said, the now clean and comfortable girl apologised, hopping over the edge of the couch and onto the soft cushion.

"Somebody was calling non stop while you were away, always a private or blocked number." Nino said, handing Aspen her phone that was ringing again, so she got up and walked out her bedroom door, shutting it softly behind her. "Hello?"

She asked, swiping the green button. "If you'd like your family back, you must defeat me, Nightwing." A deep voice growled, scaring Aspen so much that she threw her phone over the balcony, screaming at the top of her lungs. Everybody rushed out of the room, watching Aspen sink to the floor crying. Adrien was the first to react.

"Aspen? Aspen! Are you okay?" Adrien shouted, wrapping his arms around her. "It's...my family. They're in danger."


	2. A Villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped writing this half way through so Kye is going to finish it for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Aside from very minor edits, my work is after the chapter break.**

"It's...my family. They're in danger.” Aspen stared at the floor, her eyes wide with fear and the uttermost anger she could ever feel. Adrien stood next to her, his hand rubbing circles in between her shoulders. Nino, Alya, and Marinette had made their way back into the room to let Adrien calm the fear stricken girl down.

 

"What are we going to do? It's not like we're superheroes with powers or anything.” Adrien spoke, his words soft and comforting to Aspen.

 

"I don't know, maybe it could be a prank for all we know, but it's about my family, and the caller mentioned somebody named Nightwing? Who is Nightwing anyway?” Aspen turned to face Adrien, his rosy face much paler.

"Well, which Nightwing do you want? There's two. That one person who works with Batman and there's Nightwing, one of Paris’ heroes, and I'll admit, she's pretty cute too.” Adrien joked, staring at Aspen interested in her eyes, probably  trying to figure out what'd she look like with a mask covering the area around them. Aspen stared at the blonde boy, his face morphing into the one of Chat Noir, black mask, fluffy ears. It all added up, Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. It was a bit of a leap, but his features matched.

"I really like your ring, Adrien. Where'd you get it?” Aspen asked, the undesired silence that lingered in the open air growing into awkward mistrust.

 

“Oh! My ring! It was a special gift from my father, nothing much..?” Adrien said nervously, getting scared. What if Aspen was going to figure out that he was Chat Noir and tell everyone?

Noticing his fear, Aspen smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me, don't worry, I hold a miraculous too.” Aspen looked at him, her smile showed that she would keep her trust in him. Aspen grabbed his hand and clasped it in between hers, giving it a reassuring shake before setting it down and walking back into her room, Adrien following closely, trying to find Aspen's hidden miraculous.

She held up her bracelet, her miraculous, and smiled sweetly. 

"Don't worry! You got me."

 

* * *

 

In another place in Paris, a young man, skin pale and lacking the smile of everyone else around him, was checking his phone. It may have seemed a usual sight, unless anyone looked over his shoulder and saw the video feed he was watching. 

"Could I get anything for you, dear?" The waitress asked of the man, and his eyes pulled away, and he spoke plainly, without a tone. 

"Coffee. Bottomless." The young man said, and then he returned to the feed. Kidnapping a family wasn't exactly something he wanted to do, but Hawkmoth had been rather excited to discover the identity of a miraculous holder. Due to her obscurity, he just had to use different methods of drawing her out. 

When the waitress returned with his coffee, he dared to spare her a smile. 

And I assure you, Félix wasn't one for smiling.


End file.
